Chaos Elves
Rowdy Cousins to the Sun and Death Elves. They are also called Rokavmer (Chaos Elves) and Wild Elves or Orcs (meaning filth) as a slang by Sun Elf Nobles. They follow the ways of the Titan Prince of Chaos Akreious Appearance Unlike their cousins who are athletic but slim, Chaos Elves are generally muscular in build. They often have a pair of tusks, their transformed lower canines rising up from their lower jaw. Like their names would suggest, they are the most diverse of the Elves, with skin ranging from brown, to red, green and even blue. Nature and Culture Unlike the Elves of the Sun and Death, the Chaos Elves do not rely on any outside source for their power. Despite worshiping Akreious, they do not rely on him directly. Instead, each Orc is given a dose of Spirit Ichor, by their shamans, which sustains them for life. Chaos Elves are close to the wild, and have a tribal, Aztec style to their culture. Their homes are large constructs in trees and their temples are in the caves beneath massive spirit trees. They are often dressed in animal pelts or rough clothes made from plant fibers and often have bones for armor and weapons. Their monstrous looking ceremonial masks are made from a red material. Despite their seeming primitive nature, they are not simpletons, and can forged the finest weapons and armor, blessed by runes by their priests that compete with any of the mystical artifacts of the other races. Their beliefs also seemed the most varied, while Akreious is most revered they hold reverence for other powers such as the 'earth mother', 'sky father' and other nature spirits, and the spirits of their dead. They do, however, see Chaos and a necessary evil, that conflict is needed to ensure strength and survival. Despite this, they are nowhere near as blood thirsty as the Sun Elves would have others belief and rather chill. Their favorite weapons seem to be axes. Chaos Elves are called Wild Elves for a reason, when not ready to fight, they are protecting their forest homes and the ecosystems, from the Sun Elves' ambitions and the blights of the Death Elves. Spirit Magic Chaos Elves, use a form of magic unknown to the Death Elves and Sun Elves. Tied to the world around them, they draw strength from the nature, from the 'light of creation shared by all'. Examples of this magic include telepathy, finding/sensing others through foliage, controlling plants, taming animals, blood tracking, controlling the elements and conjuring Spirit Ichor for power, or to create solid objects. The substance is channeled as sacred springs to create the Waters of Life, a powerful healing substance. It is also used to create Spirit Armor, masses of Spirit Ichor held in the shape of armor by Runes placed on the warrior's body. Or even weapons of pure spirit energy. Given their nature they do not play by conventional rules, even for magic. However the process is not as easily accomplished as described. Mutations Spirit Magic is also used for directly causing mutations. As followers of the Titan Prince of Extorpy, Chaos Elves will sometimes intentionally invoke mutations upon themselves. So long as it isn't useless, the mutation will be seen as a sign of acceptance from their god. These mutations and the intentional spreading of them are why Chaos Elves are what they are now, large, muscular, with tusks, instead of the slim elvish traits of their ancestors. Common mutations include horns on their head, bone blade on their arms/elbows, blade arms, arm whips, fangs, claws, an increase in size and so forth. It should be noted that most mutations are intentional and done with a theme in mind, such as the abilities of a hawk, bear of wolf. Warrior Classes * Grunts: Their common soldiers * Chieftains and their kin, who often ride on giant wolves. * Ogres: Chaos Elves who have overindulged in mutations becoming giant monstrous beasts, their rage controlled only by magic, and the special collars they wear. * Chaos Dragon: Violent to all other creatures, they were tamed by the Wild Elves' powers, forming life long bonds with those strong and brave enough to succeed. * Dragon Elders: At the end of their lives, Shamans will perform a ritual to shed their physical forms, becoming beings akin to Asian Dragons. Physically like Jinn, they haunt the great temples and when summoned can conjure to elements to unleash calamities on their enemies. * pending History Not everyone forced out of Sun Elf society was a death worshiper, some left simply because they could not stand the strict society that was arising. These early elves took to the deep forests and gathered in clans. At first they were persecuted by the Sun Elves, until Akreious showed mercy and taught them they ways of Spirit Magic by granting them a tome (that may or may not have been stolen from The Cloaked's personal collection). With this new power they united together and fought back the Sun Elves, taking the great forests for themselves. In time their mutations via spirit magic, made them larger and more powerful, physically than the other elves. They also fought the Death Elves, who sought to bring their dark magic to their forests. With the rise of Trolls, it was expected by all, even the Trolls that they would ally with them. Instead the Wild Elves raged against the abominations. Trivia * They prefer 'Wild Elves', but accept 'Chaos Elves'. Call one of them an Orc and you have only yourself to blame when they cut off your head. Category:Races Category:Akreious